When you're gone
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: This is chap 3 and more from a ff i started posting on yt, Lindsay returns after 2 years in Montana, and have to let her big secret out to the world. Its better then it sounds :P
1. When You're gone

This is third in a story I started on YouTube, LINKS:

1st chap: .com/watch?v=Es7odRw-gqs

2nd chap: .com/watch?v=1-et8KQBhqE

If you have any problems, let me know

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought I'd needed you there when I cried

And the day feels like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you laid,

It's made up on your side.

When you walk away,

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone - Avril Lavigne

Danny took a shower and got dressed. He sat down next to Lindsay, who was still asleep in their shared bed.

She looked so peaceful. He carefully strokes the hair in her face behind her ears. Her eyes started to move, and she looked up at him with a week smile. "Hey babe," Danny smiled, and she returned the smile with a weak hey.

"I'm leaving in two hours, are you sure you won't come with me to Mac? I won't be home 'for late y'know." Danny tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I don't want the feeling of them looking at me, feeling bad for me! Once my bruises are starting to be more like a shadow, I might change my mind,"

The hurt look in Danny's eyes burned in her heart. She knew he only would the best for her, but she didn't feel ready for letting the team know.

He kissed her forehead, and got up. He walked in to the kitchen.

His steps were heavy, she knew he felt her pain, but she also knew it was also his own pain, for having no chance to help her.

His eyes, so blue and usually so happy, now so sad and hurt. She almost started to cry just by that.

An hour later, she entered the kitchen. Fully dressed, and she had laid a lot of make-up on her face, trying to cover the bruises.

He had a cup of coffee that he took small zips from, and looked up at her.

He had heard the shower run, and he had hoped for her to change her mind, and she had.

She sat down on the other side of the table, just looking at him. He looked at her. Their eyes locked with each other, and she saw some of the sadness fade from his eyes.

"Your right. It's better to just get it over with," She smiled at him. He smiled back, offering her a slice of bread which she gladly took.

They drove over to the NYPD building, and Danny parked the car.

They both got out, and Danny took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly to let her know that he was there for her. She returned the squeeze, and they were on their way.

The lab was in full work, so no one noticed the young couple entering the crime lab. They walked strait to Macs office, and Danny looked down at Lindsay, which was looking up at him.

He smiled, and knocked on the glass door.

Mac was sitting with his desk working with the usual, paperwork...

He looked up, and showed his hand to let them in. He didn't seem to recognize the female standing next to Danny, since she was looking down in the floor.

They got in, Danny never letting go of her hand, and Lindsay looked straight into Macs face.

His eyes widened with a joy of surprise, and he quickly went on the other side of the desk, hugging her.

"Oh my god, Lindsay!! Are you back?" He fired on with questions, not noticing much of change with the younger CSI.

"So, how was Montana?" Mac smiled. "Well, not to good." she started, tears started to press in her eyes. She fought not to let them out.

"What happened?" Mac asked, his face turning worried. She looked around in her purse, and got some pads and make-up remover.

She took a little on a pad, and took away some of the make up in her face. She felt how both the male were staring at her, Mac in shock, and Danny just in sadness.

"Oh my god, Linds! What've happened to you!?" Macs yawn almost dropped down on the floor by her pretty much blue face.

"You know when I moved here?" Mac just nodded. "Well, it wasn't just because of the thing with my friends. After my mum died, my dad started to take his anger out on me.

And I pretty much just let him do it! I felt guilty, cause of what happened with my mum.

But then he came to a point, where I got enough." Lindsay took a break, and caught her breath still fighting the tears that threatened with falling.

Danny strokes her palm with his thumb. "I moved here, and started working here. Then the case with my friends came back up, and I went back.

But I didn't visit my dad, although I knew he was in the room all the time. I felt his eyes on me all the time.

But nothing more happened then. Then two years ago, when I left, he called me. He told me how much he apologized and that he had changed.

He told me how he didn't know what had got to him. And that he really wanted to make up with me. And he needed help with the farm!

I, of course, trusted him! And one night, I sat down at the dinner table, I just couldn't sleep.

He entered the room, it didn't even get to me that he was awake in the middle of the night. I just accepted the tea he offered me.

We talked for about 10 min, before I started to feel dizzy. I told him I went back to bed, and next thing I remember, is waking up in the bed, all tied up!" she was now shaking.

"That fucking bastard raped me!"She cried out. Danny wrapped his hands around her, like the way he had done two days ago when she first came to him. She cried out, and Mac looked at her.

"He held me tied to the bed for almost half a year! He only let me out now and then. It was hurting everywhere! How can a father do something like that to his own daughter?

Food once a week, one glass of water per day. That's all. No painkillers to stop the pain he put me through! Every damn day he kept on punching me, raping me and everything!" She cried even more.

She had no more to say, her throat all sore from both crying and talking at the same time.

"How did you manage to get away?" Mac asked, he indeed felt her pain. "I don't really remember all clearly, but I was on the toilet, and I saw his wallet lying on the sink. I took the opertunities

To take it and I jumped out of the window. It wasn't that high, just two floors. Then I ran all I could to the nearest phone box I could find, and ordered a one-way ticket to New York."

She answered, her cries started to sound more like weak sobbing.

"You are gonna turn him in right?" Mac wondered.

"Dad? No, no i-i can't!" She sobbed. Mac and Danny exchanged looks. "You know, he is not allowed to do all this to you! And you can't just let him get away with it!!"Mac felt like yell this to her, but knew she had been through enough for today.

"We can make a solid case, and get him for all the pain he caused you!" Mac offered.

"Can I please think about it?" Mac nodded a 'yes' to this.

"You feel like working in the meantime?" he grinned weakly.

"Yeah, if you guys need me," Lindsay smiled.

Danny and Lindsay went to their usually shared office. She went to her side of the desk, and she noticed that nothing had been moved.

"I told them that they shouldn't touch the desk," Danny smiled.

Lindsay smiled back up at him, and thanked.

She felt how much she had missed him, her job and her life.

The door to their office opened and in came Stella. She didn't notice her old college, and looked right at Danny. "We got a case!" she said, she seemed stressed. She looked confused over at the woman standing at 'Lindsays' desk. "Hey Stell," Lindsay said without looking up. "Do I know you?"Stella still looked confused. Lindsay looked up, and Stella's mouth dropped open. Luckily for Lindsay she and Danny had first gone to the locker room so she could put on her makeup again before entering their office. "Oh my god, Lindsay!!" She pulled the little woman into a big tight hug.

"We missed you so much!"Stella smiled once she let go of her friend. Lindsay smiled shyly.

"Are you gonna work today, or are you here only to say hi?"Stella wondered. "Mac said it was okay that I worked today," Lindsay smiled.

"Okay then, we have a case already!" Stella informed the younger CSI's about the case, and they got to the crime scene.

Later that day, really much later, the young couple entered Danny's apartment.

Lindsay went right over to the sofa, and felled down on it. She let put a loud breath, and Danny got over to her. "Tired?" He smiled at her, and she smiled and nodded as an answer.

He laughed, and lay down next to her. He folded his arms carefully around her. And she yawned.

"Maybe we should go to bed, babe?" Danny asked while stroking some hair that had fell down in Lindsays face, behind her air.

They got changed, and fell quickly asleep.

A/N :

Thanks for still reading xD Hehe

Well, if its something u don't get, tell me!!!:O

And please, REVIEW:D

THANKUUU!!


	2. Kiddnaped

Three weeks was gone, and Lindsay's bruises started to lose shade. She eased down on the make-up, and worked her normal routines.

csinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsiny

Waking up had never been her favorite time of the day. Tired and still half asleep, she got up trying not to wake Danny who was still asleep next to her.

She took a shower, and got dressed. She wore a jean to a different, and a tight, white top, which showed her curves. Over the top, she had a little, black jacket.

She made some coffee and breakfast, without noticing that Danny was awake and standing in the doorframe watching her. He walked over to her, and folded his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned her neck to the side, giving more access. "Jeans?" Danny smiled against her neck. "Yeah, thought I wanted to use something different," She smiled. "Hot!" He moaned against her neck. She giggled. Turning in his grip, and kissing him hungrily, that's how she noticed he was still only in boxer. She turned her head away from the kiss, staring at the clock. "Maybe you should get dressed and done while I finish up the food?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled and kissed her one last time before turning in the direction to the bathroom.

He returned 20 minutes later, fully dressed. Taking a toast, he joined Lindsay at the table. They talked for some minutes, finishing their food, before they got going.

Lindsay cuddled against Danny's back feeling the wind in her hair. That's a think she liked a lot with Danny's Harley. The good reason to be so close to him.

Danny parked the motorbike at the parking lot outside the NYPD building. Lindsay jumped off and removed the helmet. So did Danny.

They entered the building hand in hand. Like every time they worked same shift.

It was a quiet day, and no specific case, so they did some paper work.

Sometime later that day, a man entered the floor, and walked straight to Mac's office. He knocked on the door, and Mac showed him a 'come in' wave with his hand.

"Can I help you, sir?" Mac asked, not knowing the man, but he had a sign that said 'visitor'.

"Yeah! I'm looking for a Lindsay Monroe?" The man answered politely. Mac told him the direction to Danny and Lindsay's shared office.

A little later the man finally found the office. He knocked on the door, and looked in through the glass. He didn't see her, but a young man sitting there. Danny looked up at the older man standing outside the glass-door.

The door was half-open, "Hey," Danny smiled. No reason to be rude.

"Hello, I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe?" the man asked for second time.

"She's in the locker-room finding some stuff, you can stand right over with that elevators," Danny pointed to the elevators right left from the office, "Then she will come there any time,"

The man thanked and walked over to the elevator, waiting patiently. About three minutes later, Lindsay came. Looking at the man that she recognized so well, she just stood there all terrified.

"Leave!"Lindsay said scared, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Linny! I told you I had changed, but I lost control!" The man said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Lost control!? Yo-you abused me, god damn it!" Lindsay was about to yell it out, but she whispered instead. Her father laughed with joy. "And I enjoyed every fucking minute baby!" He entered the elevator who just arrived their floor, and a woman walked off it.

Lindsay stood there stunned. She took her hair up into a pony tail, before she walked back into the office. She sat there, all quiet and sad. Danny looked at her. "What is it, babe?" Danny broke the silence. She jumped slightly surprised. Looking up, trying to blink away the tears, "Nothing, should anything be wrong?" She forced a smile.

"No, no. Just after that man was here, you have been so quiet!" Danny said, looking worried at her.

The day went by, and finally the couple could go back home. "You just go home first, I have to stop at the grocery," Lindsay kissed his cheek when they was down in the ground floor, ready to leave. "Sure? If any problems, or want me to pick you up, call me, okay?" He kissed her deeply when she had agreed. She left at the main-door, while he went to get his Harley.

She walked down the street, feeling that everyone was looking at her, when the thing was that no one was looking at her.

When she had got the things she needed, she went to the underground. Outside was a sign saying:"Closed 'cause of problems. Not open before 30th June,"

She sighed. Picking up her phone, she dialed Danny's number. It was raining, and she didn't feel for taking a cab. A hand grabbed her from behind, dragging her into the shadows where no one dared to look. She screamed, but his other hand covered her mouth. She freaked out, and dropped her phone when she was kicking and fighting against the power holding her, but it didn't work.

She didn't feel better when she recognized the smell of her father. She continued to kick wild around her, but she soon felt exhausted. Giving up, she felt how something, a towel maybe, replaced the hand on her mouth, and she soon felt dizzy, and she collapsed in the hands of her father. Tears escape from her eyes.

csinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsiny

A/N

I know, stupid ending, but I have to keep my readers here ;) Hehe

It's not much left, but it will be some chapters left, and then an epilogue. The epilogue is already written xD in my Spanish book xD **Innocent smile**

So yeah! STAY TUNED!!

I love feedback! 


End file.
